Miss Piggy guest appearances
host Johnny Carson with guest host Miss Piggy on April 14, 1980]] A listing of appearances by Miss Piggy. 1970s :1974 :*''Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass, October 13 :'1977' :*Russell Harty, 22 September :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November :*The Bob Hope All Star Christmas Comedy Special, December 19 :'1978' :*Bob Hope's Birthday Special'' :1979 :*''60 Minutes, March 17 :*The Tonight Show, April 2 :*Parkinson, April 16 :*The 30th Emmy Awards :*''Nightline'' :*''The Mike Douglas Show, September 11 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 1980s :'1980' :*The 52nd Academy Awards, April 14, 1980 :'1981' :*The Don Lane Show'' :1982 :*''The 54th Academy Awards'' :*''I Love Liberty, March 21 :*Night of 100 Stars'' :1983 :*''The Merv Griffin Show'' :1985 :*''Wogan, December 6 :*Great Performances, December 7 :'1986' :Live with Regis and Kelly, April 18 :*The Television Academy Hall of Fame'' :1987 :*''Wogan, October 30 :*Dolly, November 15 :*The Television Academy Hall of Fame, November 30 :*ABC News Special: Wall Street and the Economy'' (only taped, aired years later), November 6 :1988 :*''Good Morning America, February :*Free to Be... a Family, December 14 :'1989' :*The 40th Emmy Awards'' 1990s :1990 :*''Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration, February 4 :'1992' :*Good Morning America, February 18 :*Good Morning America, March 21 :*Holiday Greetings from the Ed Sullivan Show'' :*''Living in the 90s'' :*''Terry Wogan's Friday Night'' :1993 :*''Larry King Live, December 23 :*This Morning'' :1994 :*''Larry King Live'' (via phone), April 1 :*''Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 24 :'1995' :*Martha Stewart's Home for the Holidays, December :'1996' :*The 68th Academy Awards, March 25 :*Live with Regis and Kathie Lee, April 18 :*MTV Europe's ''Hanging Out, May 21 :*''The Rosie O'Donnell Show, June 10 :*The Tonight Show, June 21 :*E! Features: Muppet Treasure Island'' :*''The Tonight Show, December 31 :*Martha Stewart's Home for the Holidays, December :'1997' :*Today, October 17 :*The View, December 19 :'1998' :*The Today Show, January 1 :'1999' :*The Tonight Show, February 8 :*The Daily Show, July 19 2000s :'2002' :*The Today Show'' (for the last known time performed by Frank Oz), January 14 :*''Hollywood Squares'' (from now on performed by Eric Jacobson), May 13-17 :*''Weezer and the Muppets Go Fishin''' :*''The Late Late Show, November 14 :*Live with Regis and Kelly, November 26 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 28 :'2003' :*We Are Family Benefit Concert and Awards, January 29 :*The Wayne Brady Show, October 14 :*Hollywood Squares, November 17 :*On Stage at the Kennedy Center: The Mark Twain Prize, November 26 :'2004' :*The Nick and Jessica Variety Hour, April 11 :*Emmy Red Carpet Coverage, September 19 :*Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade, November 25 :*Good Morning America, December 15 :*Christmas at Walt Disney World, December 25 :'2005' :*New York Fashion Week, February 4 (live appearance) :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, March 6 :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition - How'd They Do That?, March 7 :*Tribeca Film Festival, April 27 (live appearance) :*America's Funniest Home Videos, May 8 :*Good Morning America, May 19 :*Live with Regis and Kelly, May 19 :*The Tony Danza Show, May 23 :*Mike's Super Short Show, August :*Avenue of the Stars: 50 Years of ITV, September 18 :*London Fashion Week, September 18 (live appearance) :*The Tony Danza Show, November 3 :*The Tony Danza Show, December 20 :'2006' :*E!'s 101 Incredible Celebrity Slimdowns, March 15 :*TV Land Awards, March 22 :*Today, May :*"Fireworks Finale" at the Hollywood Bowl, September 15 (live appearance) :*Today, September 14 :*Martha, December 19 :'2007' :*Today, January 5 :*American Idol, April 25 :*KTLA Morning News, August 1 :*The Late Late Show, August 2 :*The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet, August 7 :*Today, August 7 :*America's Got Talent, August 21 :*Blue Peter, October 10 :*''An Audience with Celine Dion'' on British ITV1, December 22 :2008 :*''Today, July 29 :*The View, October 1 :*Today, November 13 :*Christmas in Rockefeller Center, December 3 :*The Morning Show with Mike and Juliet, December 17 :*Today, December 17 :'2009' :*Today, February 2 :*PIX 11 Morning News, February 12 :*The View, February 12 :*Macy's Glamorama in Chicago, Illinois, August 21 (live appearance) :*America's Got Talent, September 2 :*D23 Expo, September 11 (live appearance) :*Access Hollywood, September 30 :*Andrea Bocelli & David Foster: My Christmas, November :*Christmas in Rockefeller Center, December 2 :*Today, December 3 :*The One Show'' on BBC One, December 17 (via satellite) :*''The Bonnie Hunt Show, December 18 :*The Wendy Williams Show, December 18 :*PIX 11 Morning News, December 23 :*Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, December 23 2010s :'2010 ' :*Extreme Makeover: Home Edition, January 3 :*America's Funniest Home Videos, January 10 :'2011' :*D23 Expo , August 20 (live appearance) :*Take Two with Phineas and Ferb, August 20 :*The Tonight Show, August 31 :*New York Fashion Week, September 8 (live appearance) :*On Air with Ryan Seacrest, September 26 :*InStyle'' Facebook video, October :*''So Random!, October 2 :*WWE Raw'', October 31 :*''The Tonight Show, November 4 :*Google+ Hangout, November 7 (live online appearance) :*CMA Awards, November 9 :*The Muppets World Premiere, November 12 (live appearance) :*Desperate Housewives, November 13 :*Dancing with the Stars, November 14 :*Jimmy Kimmel Live, November 14 :*Dancing with the Stars, November 15 :*Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, November 16 :*Good Morning America, November 17 :*Radio Disney, November 17 :*The 17th Annual OUT100, November 17 (live appearance) :*BBC Children in Need, November 18 :*Saturday Night Live, November 19 :*Chelsea Lately, November 21 :*Live! with Kelly, November 23 :*The Chew, November 23 :*CNN iReporter, November 27 :*The X Factor, November 28 :*CMA Country Christmas, December 1 :*The Trevor Project's Trevor Live fundraiser, December 4 (live appearance) :'2012' :*Die Muppets'' premiere press conference, January 18 (live appearance) (Germany) :*Michael Michalsky's studio for Berlin Fashion Week, January 18 (live appearance) (Germany) :*''Project Runway All-Stars, January 19 :*SAT.1 Frühstücksfernsehen, January 20 (Germany) :*Los Muppets'' premiere press conference, January 23 (live appearance) (Spain) :*''The Sun, January 26 (live appearance) (United Kingdom) :*The Muppets'' premiere press conference, January 26 (live appearance) (United Kingdom) :*''neoParadise, January 26 (Germany) :*The Chris Moyles Show, January 27 (United Kingdom) :*The Jonathan Ross Show, January 28 (United Kingdom) :*Verleihung der Goldenen Kamera, February 4 (Germany) :*T4 Muppet Takeover, February 5 (United Kingdom) :*The Orange British Academy Film Awards, February 13 (taped February 12) (United Kingdom) :*The 84th Academy Awards, February 26 :*Good Morning America, March 13 :*Watch What Happens Live, March 13 :*The View, March 14 :*Anderson, March 15 :*The Talk, March 21 :*Entertainment Tonight, March 21 :*Fashion Police, March 30 :*NYC & Company Visitor Center, April 13 (live appearance) :*Jim Henson's Musical World concert at Carnegie Hall, April 14 (live appearance) :*The Bachelorette, May 21 :*''The Muppets All-Star Comedy Gala at the Just for Laughs comedy festival, July 26 (live appearance) (Canada) :*''Best in TV, September 18 :*''Good Morning America, November 27 :*''Christmas in Rockefeller Center, November 28 :*Cee Lo's Magic Moment, November 30 :'2013' :*Good Luck Charlie, April 28 :*Museum of the Moving Image, May 21 (live appearance) :*Robbie Williams: One Night at the Palladium, November 8 (United Kingdom) :*1D Day, November 23 :'2014' :*Puppy Bowl X, February 2 :*Late Night with Jimmy Fallon, February 7 :*The Bachelor, March 3 :*E! News, March 3 :*Entertainment Tonight, March 4 :*Glamour'' video, March 10 :*Muppets Most Wanted World Premiere, March 11 (live appearance) :*''Nerdy Nummies, March 11 :*BuzzFeed video, March 12 :*On Air with Ryan Seacrest, March 13 :*Good Morning America, March 14 :*Live! with Kelly & Michael, March 14 :*QVC appearance, March 16 :*680 News, March 18 (Canada) :*CP24 Breakfast, March 18 (Canada) :*The Social, March 18 (Canada) :*Today, March 19 :*The Wendy Williams Show, March 20 :*George Stroumboulopoulos Tonight, March 20 (Canada) :*The Queen Latifah Show, March 21 :*Out There with Melissa DiMarco, March 21 (Canada) :*The One Show, March 25 (United Kingdom) :*Capital FM, April 3 (United Kingdom) :'2018' :*Stand Up to Cancer, October 26 (United Kingdom) :*Carpool Karaoke: The Series, December 14 :'2019' :*Drop the Mic'', January 30 See also *Kermit the Frog guest appearances __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Filmographies